Príncipe busca princesa
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Desde lo que queda de su reino un príncipe puede ver cómo la tarea que le fue encomendada por sus antepasados se ejecuta. Príncipe busca princesa, ya la encontró. No es una historia feliz pues este príncipe hace mucho acogió a la oscuridad.


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Este fic participa en el reto Dark fic del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **Príncipe busca princesa**

Despiertas, el tiempo de hibernar ha terminado, no puedes esperar más, tienes trabajo por hacer. Abres los ojos, ella es lo primero que vez. Esta cerca, tan cerca que puedes sentir su respiración chocar contra tu rostro. Sonríes pero no te puedes quedar, recuérdalo, tienes trabajo pendiente. Reconstruir tu reino y revivir al clan Ōtsutsuki. De la luna solo queda el lugar en donde te refugiaste, ese fue el precio a pagar por la paz.

La vida en la Tierra se está extinguiendo, es un destino inevitable. Siguen vivos pero sabes que eso no durara mucho tiempo, el planeta agoniza y la supervivencia es cada vez más difícil. No te importa, la primera fase del plan ha terminado, después de la destrucción es hora del renacimiento.

Lo que no sirve debe desaparecer, tan sencillo como eso. No es crueldad, es simple lógica, así es como funciona este mundo, como debe funcionar. Como príncipe, como juez solo has cumplido con tu destino. Eres el inicio y el final, al igual que tu antepasado Kaguya Ōtsutsuki te corresponde convertirte en un dios.

No escuches lo que te dicen, el mensaje de Hamura Ōtsutsuki no ha sido distorsionado, su legado aún sigue vive en ti. Hiciste lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de un juez justo. Ellos confiaron en ti, te entregaron sus byakugans, fue por esa tarea que viviste por años sumergido en la oscuridad, que tuviste que tomar un par de ojos para observar tu reino por tu propia cuenta.

Destruir para salvar, la única alternativa. Triunfarás en lo que tu antepasado fracasó. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki intentó sumirlos en un sueño, proteger a su jardín, tú no cometiste ese error, arrancaste el problema de raíz, en cuestión de tiempo todo habrá acabado.

Deslizas tus dedos sobre el rostro de tu princesa tratando de detener sus lágrimas, no parece funcionar. Ella no entiende lo que has hecho, cree que eres un monstruo pero sabes que pronto lo entenderá, has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, cumpliste con esa noble tarea que ha pasado de generación en generación por todos los miembros de tu clan, un clan consumido por la guerra para el cual solo hay un sobreviviente, tú.

Hamura Ōtsutsuki sabía que no sabrían hacer uso del legado de la diosa conejo Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, que ni siquiera eran dignos de poseerlo. Eres príncipe y juez, el juez que decidió el destino de la Tierra y sus habitantes. Crearon guerras, masacres, con sus acciones solo engendraron más odio, tiñeron de rojo los campos. Tus marionetas lo han presenciado todo, la destrucción que provocó, la belleza de la princesa Byakugan y el amor con el que tejía esa bufanda.

Para reconstruir el clan Ōtsutsuki necesitas de una princesa y la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga fue la elegida. Poseedora del Byakugan y dueña de una gran belleza, era casi perfecta pero ya había elegido a alguien más. Quiso traicionarte, oponerse a su destino, de no haber sido tan obstinada no hubieras tenido que controlarla.

Regresas al lugar que ambos compartieron durante los últimos momentos de ese planeta, . Notas que comienza a despertar y te acercas a su lado. Su rostro inicialmente sonriente se transforma lentamente hasta dar paso a una mueca de terror.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —ella te preguntó en un susurro, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

No eres un demonio, eres juez. En tus manos estaba el destino de ese insignificante planeta y fue tu poder el que lo destruyó. Cumpliste con el legado de Hamura Ōtsutsuki, ahora debes cumplir con otra tarea, restablecer tu clan.

—Porque era la voluntad de Hamura Ōtsutsuki —respondes, no es el momento para dar explicaciones —. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Le muestras el planeta en el que nació, las cenizas de lo que un día fue. No hay guerras pero sabes que pronto iniciaran, la comida es escasa, la desconfianza es latente. Ellos son criaturas primitivas, no pueden engañarte. Iniciaron guerras por menos, esta vez no será diferente.

Ves a un niño llorar al lado dos cadáveres decapitados, supones que deben ser los de sus padres, es difícil saberlo pues se encuentran en un estado de mutilación deplorable, quizás intentaron robar algo de comida a la persona equivocada o fueron ellos las víctimas de un robo, en un mundo donde la única ley es la del más fuerte situaciones como esas son las más naturales. No es algo que deba preocuparte, pronto se reencontrara con sus padres.

Hinata parece afectada. Sus ojos reflejan que la situación la tiene angustiada, sabes que si pudiera tomaría a ese pequeño e intentaría protegerlo ¿Le dirás sobre las hojas venenosas que acaba de comer? No es necesario, no es la primera ni la última vez que lo haces, muchos prefieren una muerta rápida antes que desfallecer por el hambre.

Sabes que no es la primera vez que ella ve una guerra, de hecho estuvo en una. Peleó junto a otros ninjas y vio morir a muchos, entre ellos a su primo, Neji Hyuuga, su byakugan también era de los más puros del clan, de no haber muerto hubieras podido usarlo. No entiendes como puede ser tan inocente, sabes que ha tenido que asesinar antes, que una kunoichi es un arma de guerra, pero puedes verlo en sus ojos, ella realmente cree posible un mundo de paz, ella debería entender tus motivos. Quizás esa es la razón por la que deseas mantenerla a tu lado.

Tú también lo hiciste, cuando eras niño pero no tenías ojos, no pudiste ver nada, solo pudiste escuchar como todos a tu alrededor morían o asesinaban a otros. Nadie te dijo el motivo de esa guerra y nunca quisiste investigarlo. No tenías tiempo para algo tan insignificante. Eres Toneri Ōtsutsuki, príncipe de la luna, el único que podía cumplir con la voluntad de Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Eres el juez que ejecuto la sentencia contra la Tierra y encontraste a todos sus habitantes culpables. Eres el último de los Ōtsutsuki, sobreviviente de la guerra que extermino a todo un reino, el reino de la luna.

¿Lo recuerdas? Te escondiste en el castillo mientras aprendías a controlar las marionetas. Tus padres te dijeron que debías aprender a ser fuerte, que todo estaría bien y les creíste, fuiste tan iluso.

Querían mantenerte lejos, a salvo, sabían que si morían tú serías el único que podría llevar a cabo tan noble tarea. Ellos confiaron en ti y no les defraudaste. Estuvieron a punto de encontrarte, sus armas rozaron tu piel, sentiste como el sabor a sangre inundaba tus sentidos pero nunca saliste de tu escondite.

A partir de ese momento te preparaste, te hiciste fuerte, más fuerte que ninguno de los otros habitantes del reino de la luna. Esperaste entra las sombras el momento propicio para atacar, de verdad que tu paciencia fue puesta a prueba. Siéntete orgulloso, has logrado todos tus objetivos.

No los destruiste, serán ellos mismos quienes lo hagan. Criaturas tan despreciables como esas no merecen tener un final digno. Es un mundo de sangre, corrompido por el odio. Solo tu princesa merece vivir y ser tu compañera en el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo.

Tampoco puedes decir que no lo intentaste, tus antepasados no dejaron caer la luna y tú los dejaste vivir por varios años. Como juez hiciste lo correcto, ellos solo son unos patéticos humanos que quisieron ser dioses, usaron algo tan valioso como el chakra como arma, quisieron ser lo que no eran.

Ninjas se llamaban. Quisieron controlas a los bijuus, destruir el jardín creado por la matriarca del clan Ōtsutsuki. Se negaron a permanecer en el sueño eterno en el que la diosa Kaguya quiso sumirlos, ella fue benevolente como la diosa que era. Pero tú eres juez no diosa, la compasión no forma parte de tu naturaleza.

Príncipe busca princesa. No formaba parte de la misión pero sabes que debes hacerlo, después del caos viene la paz. Príncipe busca princesa que lo ayude a restaurar su clan, un legado de milenios, descendiente de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Y la encontró. Tú eres el príncipe y hinata es tu princesa.

Ella es frágil pero no se romperá fácilmente, ha visto la guerra y la muerte de cerca sin embargo no se ha dejado llevar por la oscuridad. Puedes sumergirla en un genjutsu como antes, hacerle creer que está casada con Naruto, que tiene dos hijos pero no es lo que deseas. No quieres solo una parte de ella, si la rompes te pertenecerá por completo.

Las lágrimas no tardan en deslizarse por su rostro y tú te encargas de limpiarlas. Quieres ser su todo, ser el hombre por el que teje una bufanda aunque demore días en ello. Quizás esos años en los que estuvo sumergido en la total oscuridad te hayan llevado a la locura, quizás solo tengas una visión diferente de la realidad pero hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro, ella es tu princesa, parte de tu mundo.

Le indicas a una de las marionetas que puede entrar. Notas como el rostro de la princesa cambia al ver quien la acompaña, si bien al principio solo necesitabas los ojos de la Hyuuga menor cambiaste de opinión, en ocasiones incluso un príncipe debe ceder, en especial cuando se trata de su princesa.

Notas como su expresión cambia, puedes ver la mueca de una sonrisa. En segundos has destruido todo lo que ella consideraba como real, le mostraste que su vida con Naruto no era más que una ilusión. Tal vez deberías sentirte culpable pero no es así. Príncipe busca princesa, el reto es conservarla.

—Quedémonos aquí —le dijo Hanabi, su voz no presentaba ninguna expresión. Hiciste un buen trabajo con ella —. Afuera no hay nada para nosotros.

Tu esposa corre hasta el lado de su hermana menor y de pronto comienza a llorar. Lo ha notado, sus ojos blancos reflejan el terror que experimenta. Si no es capaz de amarte solo a ti merece el dolor por el que está pasando.

—Son los ojos de Naruto.

—Toneri me obsequió un nuevo par de ojos, hermana ¿Me veo bien con ojos azules?

Deslizas tus brazos sobre sus hombros, quieres brindarle protección y a la vez marcar tu territorio. Es tu esposa, comparten un lazo que va más allá del destino. Naruto Uzumaki ya no existe, no hay nada que pueda separarla de ti y ella te tejera una bufanda.

—Tú y yo, el surgimiento de un nuevo mundo.

* * *

 **Notas Autora:**

Como datos curiosos, el narrador refleja la voz de los pensamientos de Toneri, por eso en ocasiones hay un contraste entre los sentimientos que Hinata le provoca y esa locura que lo impulsa a sumergir el mundo en oscuridad, cumplir con una tarea que con el tiempo fue perdiendo su verdadero significado.

Esta historia se sitúa después de que Hinata es capturada cuando intenta destruir el Tenseigan. Cuando Naruto intentó rescatarla perdió sus ojos y estos fueron trasplantados a Hanabi. Al crecer solo rodeado de marionetas sin alma Toneri no sabe cómo tratar con esos sentimientos, es un príncipe y le molesta cuando le llevan la contraria lo que se manifiesta en actitudes adversas, quiere que se enamore de él pero también la fuerza a hacerlo.

Sobre Naruto, después de perder sus ojos fue regresado a la Tierrra, no se sabe si vive o muere ya que las condiciones son adversas, los meteoritos hacen de la vida en el planeta algo inestable.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
